


Koh-Lanta ou l'île des trahisons

by Thirev



Category: Koh-Lanta
Genre: F/F, Koh-Lanta - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, other characters to be add
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/pseuds/Thirev
Summary: Je vous propose de découvrir l'histoire d'une saison de Koh Lanta pas comme les autres. Une saison où les trahisons et coups bas sont au rendez vous et où les lâches sont de sortie. Comme le dis si bien la chanson "Trahison, disgrâce, l'esprit du mal est marquer sur sa face". Mais qui sait ? Peut être que cette fois quelques lueurs d'espoirs sauveront cette aventure ? Alors, prêt à plonger dans ce recueil ?
Relationships: Sam/Claude
Kudos: 2





	Koh-Lanta ou l'île des trahisons

## Baby it always was us right ?

Koh Lanta 2020 l'île des héros. Dernier jour d'aventure. L'épreuve des poteaux. Trois finalistes, parmis eux Claude. Le recordman des victoires sur toutes les éditions confondues. Celui dont toute la France attend la victoire. Denis arrive après plus de deux heures d'épreuve pour leur annoncer qu'ils vont devoir rester sur la plus petite des plateformes. Une fois le top donné Claude voit qu'à sa droite ça tombe. A sa gauche ça vacille. Lui il essaie de garder son équilibre. Il a un objectif. Un objectif clair. Il doit gagner ! La pluie s'abat d'abord faiblement sur eux à la troisème heure; le vent se fait de plus en plus présent. Et après 3h20 d'effort, à sa gauche c'est fini. Il a gagné ! Il a gagné les poteaux ! Enfin ! enfin il y est arrivé ! Le reste des évèneents se passent comme dans un brouillard. Il ne retient rien. Le monde se remet à fonctionner lorsqu'il arrive au conseil final devant les membres du jury final. Il revoit Sam et il lui sourit. Il a hâte de lui parler seul à seul. Il se vend auprès des autres pour les votes ensuite mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Ce qui compte c'est Sam. Il veut parler au plus jeune. Il a envie de lui demander des nouvelles. De tout savoir. Une fois que Denis scelle l'urne et les votes, ils retournent tous à la résidence du jury final pour les quelques jours qui restent. 

Claude retrouve donc ses effets personnels dans une chambre rien que pour lui et profite de ce confort pour manger et se doucher allégrement. Une fois propre et repu, il se jete sur son lit dans l'idée de dormir mais une personne en décide autrement. 

\- Claude ! 

\- Hey Sam.

\- Ça va ? Avec tout ça ? Comment tu te sens et crois-tu que tu as gagner ? J'ai voté pour toi. 

Claude a un sourire le gamin s'ouvre de plus en plus, le jury final a dû lui faire du bien. 

\- Je ne sais pas encore mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas pour le moment. J'ai fini le jeu et je me concentre sur mon repos. Et toi comment t'as gérer tout ça Sam ?

\- Moi ça va j'ai réussi à digérer mon élimination et comment les gens ont fonctionner. Mais bon. On verra plus tard. 

Claude se sent fatigué mais la présence du plus jeune ne le dérange pas. Ils parlent donc toute la nuit et apprennent à se connaître. 

_Vendredi 5 juin 2020 finale de Koh Lanta en direct_

On y est la finale est diffusée et les résultats vont être annoncer dans quelques instants. Claude attend que Denis commence le dépouillement et il sent son cœur battre très fort. Ce sera peut être sa dernière chance de gagner Koh Lanta, Il faut que ce soit son nom qui soit dit par Denis ! Le dépuillement a commencer et il se retrouve à égalité avec le deuxième finaliste. Il laisse son regard se perdre un moment dans le public et les candidats pour reprendre du courage et croise le regard de Sam. Il se détend et n'entend pas le dernier nom prononcer. Ce n'est que lorsque tout le monde se jete sur lui qu'il comprend. Il a gagné ! il a enfin gagné Koh Lanta !!!!Il hurle sa joie et se laisse aller à la folie collective qui règne. Enfin ! Enfin son rêve est réalisé !

La fête et les obligations finies il se retriuve seul dans sa loge. Enfin pas vraiment. Sam est là.

\- Alors ça fait quoi de me voir enfin gagner ?

\- C'est génial. Mais tu sais ce qui est encore plus génial Claude ? C'est que je peux enfin faire ça comme j'en ai envie.

Sam s'approche et embrasse son héros, comme il rêve de le faire depuis des jours. Claude surpris répond vite au baiser du plus jeune et pour le reste, cela n'appartient qu'à eux...

**Fin**


End file.
